DeathFic
by Emy-nee
Summary: Résumé : La génération des miracles se retrouve piégé dans un appartement. Un jeu meurtrier commence. Qui sera le gagnant ?


Réecriture d'une autre fanfiction...

Ne me frappez pas...

Le championnat était malheureusement bien terminée pour l'équipe de Teiko. Dieu sait ce qui se passa ensuite... Mais...

- Hmph... Aîe ma tête ... Mais qu'est-ce que ?

Aomine était allongé et se frotta la tête. En relevant la tête, il vit un pied devant lui. Il repoussa le "joli" pied pour s'apercevoir que le propriétaire était Kuroko. Il se leva avec agacement et jeta un coup d'oeil à la pièce, plein de cartons poussiéreux. Bordel. Il brandit Kuroko en le secouant.

- Oyy ! Tetsu ! Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche !

Le bleuté se réveilla, les yeux légèrement plissés.

- J-je ... Arrête...

- J'ai bien le droit ! Tu t'es caché je ne sais où et toute l'équipe s'est cassé la tête pour te chercher !

Le bleuté se débattit. Le bleu était vraiment en colère. Ne trouvant rien à dire, il baissa les yeux. Son regard se fixa sur une paire de lunettes qu'il s'apprêtait à écraser.

- ... Mais c'est ... ?

Le concerné en question, caché derrière un carton, s'approcha et se pencha pour les ramasser. Kuroko et Aomine regardaient faire Midorima en silence, bouche bée, se demandant sûrement d'où il sortait.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on a trouvé Kuroko, cherchons les autres.

Aomine se rétablit de cette apparition presque divine.

- Et voilà, un de perdu, dix de perdus. Ralâ le bleu.

Ils sortirent de la pièce miteuse et sombre.

- Euh... Ou sommes-nous ? demanda notre râleur.

- ...

Pas de réponse.

- Dans une sorte d'appartement. Je crois qu'on est enfermé. répondit alors le vert qui scrutait les moisissures sur le mur.

- ...

- On n'a qu'à fouiller les autres pièces !

- Oui. sortit enfin de son silence Kuroko, visiblement choqué.

La petite équipe se mit alors à la recherche des autres. Une pièce remplie de cartons. Une autre vide. Ils ouvraient chaque porte lentement, doucement en redoutant ce qui se cache derrière. La troisième porte qui se présentait à eux n'avait pas de poignée. Il n'y avait juste qu'un trou béant. On entendait quelqu'un tousser, sûrement à cause de la poussière. Les trois garçons se figèrent. Ils avaient, bien sûr peur.

- I-il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur ... chuchota Tetsuya.

Aomine respira un grand coup. Les chuchotements à l'intérieur avaient cessé pour laisser place à un grand silence effrayant.

"Quand il faut y aller, il faut le faire !" s'encouragea Daiki.

Le bleu mit un bon coup de pied à la porte pour l'ouvrir à la façon des policiers de films. La porte claqua voir se cassa en tapant contre le mur. Le bruit résonnait et faisait tomber la poussière du plafond. Il faisait noir. Aomine ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer des menaces quand un objet lui frola la joue d'une vitesse presque inhumaine. Kuroko vit l'objet se planter gracieusement sur le mur. Des ciseaux ? Une touffe rouge apparut.

- Shintaro ! Tetsuya ! Vous allez bien ?

- Aka-chin ! Je me doutais bien que c'était toi. répondit Midorima.

Le rouge semblait aussi désorienté et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Murasakibara était resté au fond de la pièce en se léchant les doigts. Réflexe du manque de sucre.

- T'as failli me tuer ! s'écria Daiki.

- Mais tu n'es pas mort. Donc c'est réglé.

- ... Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Kuroko.

- Retrouver les autres. Explorer ce taudis et en sortir.

La proposition du capitaine fit l'unanime. De toute façon, c'était un ordre. Ils firent une expédition à travers cet appartement. Pas de fenêtres. La sortie fermée. Pas de moyen de la forcer : la porte est blindée.

- Pfff... On est alors enfermé ici... grommela Aomine.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce. La cuisine sûrement. Après avoir fouillé tous les cartons en vain, ils choisirent par désespération de fouiller aussi les placards à la recherche de nourriture.

L'électricité était revenu grâce à l'efficacité d'Akashi sur un compteur électrique "un coup de chance" disait-il.

Midorima se dirigea vers l'évier. L'eau qui y coulait ne semblait pas potable. Les tuyaux étaient peut-être encrassés. Murasakibara trouva de la nourriture et un sachet de bonbons au fond d'une commode. Il se jeta sans hésiter sur les bonbons pour les avaler.

- Non Atsuchi ! Ils sont peut-être empoisso... alerta Akashi.

Mais le violet continuait de manger comme si de rien n'était.

" la nourriture est saine au moins ... On peut tenir quelques jours encore... " pensa Kuroko.

Mais le géant commença à s'étouffer. Rien de grave, il en avait avaler un de travers. La date de péremption ne servait à rien. Ils étaient déboussolés et ne savaient quels jours ils étaient...

Le bleuté trouva une salle de bain et une autre salle fermée à clé.

- Pétons la porte. proposa Aomine.

- Avec ? questionna le vert.

Kuroko trouva une barre de fer.

- Bonne idée, Akashi se tourna vers le géant. À toi, l'honneur, Atsuchi.

Le géant ne se fit pas prier. En quelques coups, la porte fut défoncer.  
Une odeur nauséabonde emplit alors l'air. La troupe fut déstabiliser. Akashi entra pour allumer la lumière. Kuroko le suivit mais buta sur quelque chose ou ... sur quelqu'un ?

- Tetsu-kun !

- Momoi ?

La jeune fille s'élança sur le jeune homme. Ses yeux trahissaient l'inquiétude. Une ampoule s'alluma. La pièce laissa un spectacle d'horreur. Kise était par terre dans un coin de la pièce. Du sang séché partout. Sur les murs. Sur le sol. Sur Momoi. Kuroko manqua de s'évanouir. Akashi restait interdit devant ce spectacle.

Murasakibara lâcha son paquet de s'approcha du corps.

- Il est mort.

L'odeur de cadavre fit vomir Aomine. Juste de regarder lui donnait des hauts-de-coeur. Momoi essaya de s'expliquer.

- J-je... J-je ne... Ce n'est pas moi...

Elle fondit en larmes.

- Allons-nous-en. ordonna Akashi.

Une sonnerie retentit.

- Ça vient de Kise... remarqua le violet.

Midorima se dévoua pour aller chercher le responsable de la sonnerie. Il dut tripatouiller son coéquipier sous les regards médusés des survivants. Il trouva un portable.

- Mais c'est le mien ! S'écria Aomine. Eurgh. Tu peux le garder en fin de compte Kise.

Un silence s'imposa.

- Alors ? risqua Kuroko.

Midorima lut à voix haute le message.

« Bonjour vous tous. A partir de maintenant, vous êtes à moi. Kise est mort, vous le voyez bien. Le coupable se trouve parmi vous. Pendez-le ce soir. Si vous vous trompez, une autre personne mourrira...» ( date du jour : 2 jours après le championnat )

Cri horrifié de la rose. Elle était à bout. L'enfermement ne la réussissait pas alors avec un corps en plus dans la même pièce. Le silence devenait suffocant pour le géant :

- Momoi fait la coupable idéale dans ce cas...

- On ne va pas la tuer ? murmura Kuroko.

Personne ne lui répondait.

- Hein, Akashi ? continua le bleu.

- ... J-je... On verra bien si c'est elle la tueuse. Momoi, tu seras à partir de maintenant enfermée dans une pièce. Celle qui est vide. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Kuroko. On ne va pas la pendre. Tout va s'arranger, ça doit être une mauvaise blague, hein ?

Les paroles essayaient d'être rassurantes. L'équipe hocha la tête.

- Je ne devrais pas le dire... Mais... J'ai faim.

Tout le monde regarda le violet en effet, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour en parler. Le bleu s'étira et déclara ;

- Tous à la cuisine ! Je prépare les chaises !

- Oui, viens avec moi Shintaro, j'ai repéré des pâtes. On va cuisiner.

Le vert déglutit. Kuroko accompagna Momoi dans la salle vide, il montait la garde pour ne pas qu'elle sorte. D'un autre côté, il voulait être seul pour réfléchir.  
Le violet arriva avec les rations exactement égales de pâtes. Il rêvait de les manger mais le rouge aura une de ses fureurs...

- Merci. sursurra le bleu en prenant l'assiette que Murasakibara lui tendait. Il regarda le plat.

La cuisine de son capitaine... ça ne devait pas être pire que faisait Momoi... Il mangea en silence. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Et tous les survivants dormirent l'un après l'autre.

Aomine se réveilla en avait fait un affreux cauchemar. Il regardait d'un air intéressé son capitaine dormir. Il sourit tendrement.

"Si seulement il pouvait rester comme ça..."

Le bleu s'était remis de ses émotions. Pauvre Kise... Midorima se leva ensuite.

Il voulait vérifier si tout le monde allait bien. Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine et Kuroko étaient vivants... Donc Momoi n'était pas la coupable. Il secoua Kuroko qui s'était assoupi devant la porte. Impossible que Momoi ait pu sortir alors.

Il ouvrit la porte pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à l'adolescente mais... elle s'était étranglée elle-même avec sa ceinture laissant un mot derrière elle, un tendre et timide sourire de délivrance aux lèvres.

- Oh mon dieu...

Kuroko et Midorima allèrent chercher les autres. Le violet et le bleu furent choqués et le capitaine s'approcha pour lire la lettre...

_« Voilà... je vous faisais confiance. Mais apparemment vous ne m'avez pas crue. Grâce à moi, vous n'aurez pas à me tuer et à souffrir d'une peine de coeur - je pense à toi, Tetsu-kun - J'ai aimé cette vie avec vous donc Merci... Momoi ...»_

Aomine pleurait en entendant les derniers mots.

- Satsu ... Pourquoi ?

Le silence mortuaire fut brisé par une sonnerie. Midorima se dévoua encore pour fouiller le cadavre. Il y sortit un portable rose et lut le message.

" Apparemment le dénommé coupable s'est fait pendre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais ce n'était pas le coupable. Une personne va donc mourir. Préparez-vous. "

Nouveau silence.

- ... Restons-ensemble. Tout va bien se passer.

- Akashi-kun...

- Tetsuya... Tout va bien se passer. Personne ne mourra.

Akashi se voulait sûr de lui, rassurant. Mais cette phrase fut mouche. Tout le monde tremblait de peur. Midorima défit la ceinture qui retenait la respiration de Momoi. Il déclara.

- Laissons-la en paix. Ces deux jours ne nous sont pas favorables...

Midorima poussa tout le monde vers la sortie. Kuroko demanda :

- Midorima-kun ? Je peux rester avec elle encore un peu ? Je voudrais lui parler.  
- Oui, bien sûr.

Les garçons étaient tous fatigués. La journée passa lentement. Ils se parlaient, parlaient des défunts, se rassuraient. Le soir, Ils mangèrent silencieusement.

Kuroko était encore dans la salle avec Momoi. Il lui parlait. Laissant ses camarades jeter des coups d'oeil pour confirmer qu'il est toujours vivant. Il lui racontait des histoires. Momoi souriait toujours. Elle ressemblait à une poupée. Kuroko entendait les gracieux ronflements d'Aomine. Bientôt, lui aussi s'endormit...

- Aaah ... baillâ Murasakibara.

Il regardait ses camarades. Surtout Akashi. "Veux le manger". Il se leva pour voir Kuroko. Il entrit dans la pièce vide.

Il courut réveiller les autres ! Akashi, Midorima et Aomine se précipitèrent paniqués vers la salle. Horreur.

_/ pour les enfants, je vous conseille de ne pas lire ce passage plutôt violent /_

Du sang. Le corps de Kuroko ne respirait plus. Sa tête n'était plus accrochée à son cou. Il s'était fait décapité.

- T-tetsuya ...

L'odeur de sang, cette-fois-ci frais, était insupportable. Le rouge luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir. Aomine vomit presque à ses pieds.

Une sonnerie retentit. Midorima s'approcha du corps avec dégoût et tristesse.

« Kuroko n'a pas souffert. Tuez le coupable. Si vous vous trompez, une autre personne mourrira. »

Ce discours... Lui donnait envie de se frapper contre le mur. Midorima n'en pouvait plus. Akashi ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Aomine s'assit lourdement. Murasakibara ne disait plus rien.

- On va s'en sortir... Promis...

Akashi était le capitaine après tout. Il fallait qu'il les rassure. Les protège. Il faisait confiance à ses coéquipiers mais maintenant cette confiance était si fragile...

- Je ne veux plus voir ça... Sortons d'ici s'il vous plaît...

Aomine avait prononcé ses mots en tremblant. Midorima soupira.

- Aka-chin? Tu sais où sont les toilettes ?

Murasakibara pensait avoir relaché l'atmosphère tendue. De toute façon, c'était un peu gamin de sa part mais personne ne s'en doutraient. Akashi le regarda d'un air presque surpris.

- Oui bien sûr.

« Merci, Atsuchi. Heureusement que tu es là... »

Ce petit géant lui changerait les idées et lui fera oublier cette vision de Kuroko sans tête.

- On vient avec vous. répliqua Midorima.

Ils se dirigèrent sans bruits vers la salle de bain. Tout le monde était fatigué.

Le violet entra dans la salle de bain poussiéreuse et dit :

- Ça pue.

Akashi ne répondit pas, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il prit du temps pour comprendre.

- Atsuchi ! Sors de là ! Il y a ...

Il n'eut pas le tems de finir, il s'évanouissait déjà. Il vit Atsuchi s'étendre par terre.

_"Tssk... Du gaz" pensa-t-il._

Akashi se réveilla lentement. Il était bien dans la salle aux cartons. Il toussota à cause de la poussière. Une touffe violette le fixait.

_"Atsuchi va bien on dirait"._

Midorima le fixait l'air inquiet.

- Je...

Il s'étonna de sa voix extrêmement sèche. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien de parler. Le vert du s'en apercevoir et lui apporta de l'eau. Le violet ne disait rien.

- Arf. J'avais soif. Merci.

- Si vous y étiez resté plus longtemps vous mourririez.

Le gaz... Pas une victime mais deux ? Le rouge était perdu. Le violet semblait aussi désorienté.

- Oui. On t'a entendu crier et puis on a bouché le trou de gaz plus aucun danger je crois.

- On ? J'ai bouché le gaz. s'exclama Aomine qui venait d'entrer. Toi tu les a portés.

- Hmph.

C'est tout ce que le vert put répondre.

- Je suis désolé, Aka-chin.

- Atsuchi... ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Aomine les regarda un par un. Il rageait intérieurement. L'un d'eux était forcément le coupable. Qui serait assez BatArD pour tuer Kuroko ? Massacrer Kise ? Faire suicider Satsuki ? "Bordel..."

Midorima soupira. Il n'était pas un suspect potentiel mais montrer autant de gentilesse comme il le fait était suspicieux, non ? Bon sang ! Ils étaient une équipe, pourquoi penser cela ? Enfin, oui... Ils étaient une équipe avant d'être déchirée par la mort de Kise... Il était pourtant gentil...

Murasakibara était pensif... Si Akashi était le tueur, pourquoi se serait-il presque tuer ? Non, Akashi n'est pas comme ça... Mais tant de stratégie... Seulement Kise aurait pu se débattre mais endormi il était innofensif...Avec cet inccident, il aurait pu s'innocenter à 100%... Au mon Dieu, je réfléchis trop... J'ai mal à la tête...

Soudain, Aomine prit la parole.

- Enfermons l'un de nous, et on verra qui est le tueur !

- Mais... Alors le tueur pourra mieux nous tuer si on est séparés. remarqua Midorima.

- C'est une bonne idée...À chaque heure, l'un de nous sera enfermé ici...

En disant cela, Akashi était convaincu que c'était la meilleure solution. Il était à bout lui aussi.

- Je commence. dit alors Akashi pour prouver sa théorie.

Le violet sortit le téléphone de Kuroko qu'il avait précieusement gardé de sa poche pour regarder l'heure... 19h43... L'heure de manger...

Midorima devait lire dans ses pensées.

Celui-ci se leva en exaspérant.

- Plus tard Murasakibara. J'attends Akashi pour faire la nourriture.

- Gné. C'est que j'ai faim moi.

- Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi ! grommella Aomine en sortant.

Ils restèrent silencieux. C'était normal que le bleu s'emporte. Ils avaient tous les nerfs à bloc. Ils cherchaient des indices à travers les paroles de chacun qui pourraient trahir.

Une heure passa sans que l'un d'eux ne meure. Akashi était alors innocenté en partie. Vraiment, si vous étiez le tueur vous ne tueriez personne dans cet atmosphère critique ! Mais là, il s'agissait de tuer le véritable meurtrier. Le rouge fit un rapide calcul. Ils sont 4. S'il en tue 1, ils seront 3. S'ils réussisent à tuer le meurtrier, c'était fini. Il ne manquerait plus que de sortir. S'ils se trompaient, L'un d'eux meurt et il restera un agneau et un loup dans la cage. Et seulement là, on saura qui est le vrai de vrai de put*** de tueur.  
Idée.

- Bon, mon tour est passé. Atsuchi à toi. Sauf que tu y restera la nuit. On barricadera la porte.

- Aka-chin ? Tu me soupsçonne ?

mesure de précaution.

- Mais Akashi-kun ? Si Mu-chin n'était pas le meurtrier et que le vrai ( jette un coup d'oeil à Aomine ) en profiterait pour nous tuer ?

- Shintaro. Si c'était le cas, les deux survivants vengerait le mort, non ?

- ... Aka-chin. murmura Murasakibara.

- Vas-y dedans. Je prépare la nourriture.

- Oui. rouspéta le violet en entrant dans la salle aux cartons.

- Akashi ? Tu as une preuve de ce que tu avances ?

- ... Non. Mais Murasakibara est bien capable de tous nous faucher sur un simple énervement.

- ... Tu essayes de sauver ta peau, non ? Sans moi, ni Midorima, contre lui tu es mort ! C'est ça, NON ?

Le bleu avait hurlé. Ils étaient tous à bout. Daiki avait juste craqué le premier. Le rouge serra les poings.

- Ecoutes-moi ! Si cette nuit, je meurs, tu sauras qui est le meurtrier ! La salle de cartons va être barricadée ! Je sais que Atsuchi peut s'en défaire mais il ne pourra pas remettre les meubles ! J-je... J'en ai marre moi aussi ! Il n'y a pas d'armes ! Il va devoir nous tuer à mains nues ! Tu crois vraiment que je peux vous battre niveau physique ?

- Akashi a raison. Ce n'est pas lui le meurtrier. Atsuchi aurait très bien pu cacher des armes là où seulement lui pourrait les atteindre. ( Note : Le violet mesure 2m08 )

- Oyy ! J'ai compris... Mais pourquoi Murasakibara aurait fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Mais il est plutôt docile si tu lui mets des surcreries devant son nez, non ?

Les deux se turent. Leur capitaine avait raison.

Les deux garçons préparèrent le modeste dîner.

- Quand je serai sorti d'ici... J'achèterai un hamburger ! proposa Aomine.

L'humour était le meilleur moyen de ne pas déprimer. De ne pas faiblir devant l'ennemi potentiel.

Akashi entra dans la salle de cartons avec une assiette à la main. Il trouva Murasakibara assis en tailleur face au mur.

"Il boude" pensa alors Seijuro.

- Écoute Atsuchi... Je n'ai pas vraiment été gentil. Mais comprends-moi... C'est difficile de rester moi-même ici...

Le rouge posa l'assiette sur un carton.

- Je suis vraiment désolé... Je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

Akashi s'approcha du géant qui n'avait pas bougé. Il lui posa sa main sur son épaule. Il redoutait le pire.

- Atsuchi ? Tu vas bie...

- Depuis quand Aka-chin me fait des excuses ? C'est trop tard maintenant.

- Hein ? Je ...

Murasakibara tira sur le bras de son capitaine pour le plaquer au mur. Il prit un couteau qu'il avait soigneusement caché dans sa veste. Le rouge apeuré ne put qu'articuler :

- Atsuchi... C'était toi ?

Murasakibara lui planta dans la lame dans le ventre, arrachant un cri de douleur de Seijuro. Du liquide carmin coulait.

- Oui c'était moi.

- P-p-pourquoi ?

Le géant sourit.

- Pourquoi ? Mais parce que ! Parce que j'étais seul ! Momoi et Kuroko ! Kise et Kuroko ! Kuroko et Aomine ! Midorima et Kise ! Aomine et Kise ! Toi et Midorima ! Kise... C'est qu'un lèche-botte ! C'est normal qu'il crève en premier !

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça... Je ...

- Oui parfois tu étais avec moi. De temps en temps. Souvent. Mais pas toujours ! Ne, Aka-chin ? Qu'es-ce que tu dis de ça ? C'est ton tour maintenant !

- Argh.

Midorima et Aomine alertés par le boucan venant de la salle se jetèrent sur le violet. Une bagarre commença. Violent, Le géant se débattit. Akashi restait impuissant devant cette pluie de coups. Le vert se battait avec rage. Le bleu cherchait vengeance. Le rouge sortit le couteau de son ventre.

"La seule façon de l'arrêter, c'est de le tuer."

Quand Aomine et Midorima ont neutralisé Murasakibara, Akashi planta le couteau dans le dos de son ex-ami. Le violet cria. Akashi s'écroula. "Trop de sang" remarqua le vert. Le bleu poignarda plusieurs fois Le géant dans le dos pour l'achever. Tant de violence...

Midorima essayait de stopper l'hémorragie du rouge. Il s'en ait fallu de peu... Il regarda le violet étendu par terre dans la flaque de sang. Il ne respirait plus.

- I-il est mort ? demanda faiblement Akashi.

- Oui, c'est fini.

Midorima était soulagé. Il répéta pour lui-même.

- C'est fini.

Aomine insulta Murasakibara. Il frappait le corps inanimé avec fureur.

Midorima se leva pour fouiller le violet. Dans sa poche secrète où il cachait des rations de bonbons de survie il y trouvit une clé ensanglantée.

- O-on va sortir ?

- Oui... On va sortir. répondit Midorima en aidant le rouge à se lever.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. La clé ouvrit la porte. Le soleil leur faisait mal aux yeux mais qu'importe ils se sentaient revivre.

- De l'air... ! Enfin ! Hamburger ! soupira Aomine.

- D'abord l'hôpitâl puis la police. réprimanda le vert.

- ...

- Pff... Akashi tu préfères quoi ?

- ...

- Akashi ? OYY !

Le rouge s'était évanoui.

Quand il se réveilla, il était à l'hopitâl. Le vert et le bleu était dans la chambre. Midorima assis à son chevet lui expliqua :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout est arrangé.

- Je t'ai apporté un Hamburger. Tu veux ? proposa Aomine, la bouche pleine de chips.

- Oui.

Ils n'avaient pas encore fait leur deuil. Déjà hier, il avait tuer un ex-compagnon qui avait massacré les autres...

Ils étaient des survivants et se parlaient comme si de rien n'était.

Quelques mois plus tard, les corps entérrés, l'affaire étouffée, les trois ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser...

_« Et si tout ça ne s'était pas produit ? »_

_Yeah ! Alors cette deathfic ? C'est bien non ?_  
_J'ai fait un petit bêtisier pour vous ! Cette Fanfic est inspirée d'une autre, mais ce n'est pas une réecriture !_  
_Lali la ! Re-bonne lecture !_

Les petits BoNuS :

Un joli bêtisier pour vous !

**- N#1**  
Le bleu mit un bon coup de pied à la porte pour l'ouvrir à la façon des policiers de films. La porte claqua voir se cassa en tapant contre le mur. Le bruit résonnait et faisait tomber la poussière du plafond. Il faisait noir. Aomine ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer des menaces quand un objet lui transperça la tête. Akashi sortit.  
Du sang coulait de la tête du bleu.  
- Oupsy 3 .  
- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? "Oupsy" ? T'as tué Aomine!  
cria Midorima.  
- Akashi-kun est en Kuroko.  
- Ne le soutiens pas toi ! s'écria le vert.  
- Niark.

**- N#2**  
Murasakibara trouva de la nourriture et un sachet de bonbons au fond d'une commode. Il se jeta sans hésiter sur les bonbons pour les avaler.  
- Non Atsuchi ! Ils sont peut-être empoisso... alerta Akashi.  
Mais le violet continuait de manger comme si de rien n'était.  
- Miam... Quel goût délicieux ! J'ai bien fait de les prendre.  
- QUOOOOOI ?  
- Oups. Repéré.

**- N#3**  
Le géant ne se fit pas prier. En quelques coups, la porte fut défoncer.  
Une odeur nauséabonde emplit alors l'air. La troupe fut déstabiliser. Akashi entra pour allumer la lumière. Kuroko le suivit mais buta sur quelque chose ou ... sur quelqu'un ?  
- Oh mon DiEu ! s'écria Aomine. On va tous mourir !  
En effet, Momoi faisait la cuisine. Kuroko avait juste buté sur un douteux légume.

**- N#4**  
Aomine se réveilla en avait fait un affreux cauchemar. Il regardait d'un air intéressé son capitaine dormir. Il sourit tendrement. "Si seulement il pouvait rester comme ça..."  
- BOUH !  
- AHHHHH !  
Akashi s'esclaffa de rire laissant Aomine reprendre sa respiration. Sa plaisanterie avait marché. Décidément, l'enfermement a des effets très négatifs sur le rouge...

**- N#5**  
Il courut réveiller les autres ! Akashi, Midorima et Aomine se précipitèrent paniqués vers la salle. Horreur.  
Du sang. Le corps de Kuroko ne respirait plus. Sa tête n'était plus accrochée à son cou. Il s'était fait décapité.  
- T-tetsuya ...  
Le corps du bleuté se redressa. La tête de Kuroko parlait :  
- Hé les mecs ! Vous avez vu ? Maintenant on peut faire du basket avec ma tête !  
( Tous ensemble ! ) WAAAAAAAH !

**- N#6**  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. La clé ouvrit la porte. Le soleil leur faisait mal aux yeux mais qu'importe ils se sentaient revivre.  
- De l'air... ! Enfin ! Hamburger ! soupira Aomine.  
- NON C'EST PAS FINI ! ZOMBIE !  
- ( Tous ensemble ! 1, 2, 3! )  
AHHHHHHHHHH !

**- N#7**  
Quand il se réveilla, il était à l'hopitâl. Le vert et le bleu était dans la chambre. Midorima assis à son chevet lui expliqua :  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout est arrangé.  
- Je t'ai apporté un Hamburger. Tu veux ? proposa Aomine, la bouche pleine de chips.  
- Oui.  
- Bonjour vous tous.  
Aomine et Midorima se tournèrent d'un coup à l'entente de cette voix familière. C'était Kuroko qui tenait sa tête, à sa gauche Momoi qui louchait et à sa droite Kise avec la peau mutilée. Midorima et Aomine :  
- KYAAAAAH !  
- Bonjour Tetsuya.  
Akashi lui avait répondu toujours sous emprise des anti-douleurs, il pensait que c'était une apparition ou quelque chose comme ça.


End file.
